Letters
by donyac
Summary: Buck and Danny Series-1-When Rachel and Lou get Buck a Mail-Order Bride but neglect to tell him, will he send her packing or finally find love.


**LETTERS**

'…_.I'm a deputy in Rock Creek, Nebraska and I have my own horse ranch.' '...being half-Kiowa has helped me buy some of the best horses around...' '…I've never been lucky at finding the right person…"_

"Ma'am, I don't mean to interrupt you but you've been reading that letter for the past hour. Is everything alright?" The passenger could not help but notice the young lady traveling alone. She had not spoken the entire trip but was intently reading what he assumed to be a letter.

She smiled as she looked up at the gentleman, and shook her head softly as if to get herself out of the trance that the letter always seem to put her in. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" Danielle asked.

"I was just asking if you were alright. I've never seen anyone so immersed in a letter like that."

Danny smiled again with stars in her eyes. "I'm fine. The letter is from the man I intend to marry. I'm travelling to Rock Creek to meet my future husband."

"Meet your future husband? Are you a mail-order bride?"

Danny hated the term, but she was a 'mail-order bride'. "Yes, well, hopefully. We started writing to each other. I just couldn't wait to meet him. His letter was so wonderful," Danny responded.

The gentleman asked her, "What is his name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"His name is Buck Cross. He's a deputy and he owns a horse ranch and ..."

"Whoa there," the gentleman interrupted. "You do realize that a lot of men respond to the ads and write lies just to get women to come out here. What if he's not who you think he is?"

Danny considered the question. She had thought about the possibility, but what else was left for her in Missouri. The war had taken so much and she just wanted to make a new start. "I'll be fine. If he's not the man for me, then I'll try again." The gentleman had to admire her spunk.

The stagecoach came to a stop. "Well, this is where I depart. I wish you luck Ma'am. You'll have the last few miles to yourself and your letter."

"Thank you. And I wish you well, too."

Danny looked out at the landscape that she would now call home. The air smelled so fresh. Things were going to be better. She wondered what she was getting herself into. But the letter that he had written to her was so intoxicating that looking out of the stagecoach she could see the sky he described so well. It didn't bother her at all that he was Indian. It was a fact that she actually treasured. Still she did wonder what if he had lied.

**Chapter 1**

The stage pulled up at four o'clock in the evening. The town was settling down a bit but the saloon was getting slightly rowdy. Danny stepped out of the stagecoach and the driver handed her two bags from up top. With her bags in her hand and headed toward the marshal's office. Buck had written about a Teaspoon Hunter. He was the marshal and she figured that was the best place to start. When she walked to the door, she could hear the gruff voice of an older gentleman.

"Kid, you and Barnett stay in town tonight. These cowboys comin' into town are gonna cause a stir. I gotta feelin' I'm gonna need some extra hands tonight. Buck, you go on home. I'm gonna need a fresh deputy tomorrow morning."

_Buck! Did he say Buck?_ Well, this is who she had come to meet but now she was as nervous as could be. She steadied herself, took a deep breath and walked in.

Teaspoon was talking to his deputies when suddenly every one of his boys was staring at the open door with their mouths wide open. He turned to see what or who they were looking at. A beautiful vision had just entered. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with small lilac flowers gathered around her waist and lace scooped down so that only a hint of her bosom showed. Her eyes were as green as emerald and her hair as blonde as the sun. As beautiful as she was, her smile was breathtaking. Teaspoon spoke first.

"Can we help you Miss?" He said as he quickly stood and tipped his hat.

She looked around the room noticing three other men besides the Marshal. She recognized him immediately. He was so much taller than she was. He was dark skinned, had dark hair and the most piercing eyes she'd ever seen. He was wearing a bright blue shirt with a black vest and tan pants with a knife wrapped around the leg. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was speechless when she saw his ever so crooked smile.

"Miss, can we help you?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I'm here to see Mr. Cross."

Buck raised his eyebrow and came forward. "How can I help you?"

"Mr. Cross, I'm Danielle." When he didn't respond, she continued, "Danielle Stuart. I'm your mail-order bride."

Buck's expression changed quickly. Gone were the crooked smile and the raised eyebrow. "My what?"

"Buck! What is she talkin' about?" Teaspoon asked, raising his voice. Kid and Barnett just stared at the Kiowa with disbelief. Suddenly both of them started snickering like two school kids.

"I have no idea, Teaspoon! What mail-order bride?"

"I'm Danny. I responded to your ad in the St. Joseph Times about two months ago. You wrote me back. I had to meet you. Your letter was wonderful."

Buck looked more and more confused. Danny noticed his expressions and panic set in.

"What letter?"

"Here, I've read it so many times, it's getting ragged. I knew I should probably write back but I knew it would take longer to write and this way I could meet you." She handed him the letter.

There was no trace of the smile that had her so speechless. Anger had replaced the gentle expressions and she now was standing there with her eyes looking downward.

"Lou!" was the only word Buck uttered under his breath. Kid took a step forward so that he and Teaspoon could read the letter.

Her heart was beating so fast now. She could feel the tears swelling but she didn't want anyone especially Buck to see them. She had come out here after reading one letter, a letter that wasn't written by him. Who could be this cruel? She saw how the others were laughing under their breath. She had to get out of there.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. There seems to be a mistake. We'll try and get to the bottom of this. Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" Teaspoon spoke gently.

"I'm going over to the hotel, Marshal. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Her head was lowered now. Embarrassment was evident and all she wanted to do was get away from everyone and cry.

"Can I help you with your bags?" Buck asked, not exactly sure of what to do.

"No thank you. I've taken up enough of your time." Buck watched her as she made her way to the hotel.

**Chapter 2**

"Buck, I'm really sorry. I'll go find out what's going on."

"Wait a minute Kid. Is Lou in town?" Teaspoon asked.

"Yeah, she's at the school with Rachel." Kid said. "Go get her and Rachel. I've got a feeling that there is more than one sneaky person involved. Don't say anything to either one of them."

"Teaspoon, I have to get out of here for a while." Buck knew he couldn't face Lou or Rachel right now. He knew both of the women had the best intentions but right now he didn't want to hear it.

Lou and Rachel both read the letter and then looked at each other. _"Oh boy, we're in trouble."_ They both thought but didn't say. Rachel took a deep breath and spoke first. "She's here?"

"Yep, over at the hotel." Teaspoon waited a minute. "What were you two thinkin'? Buck's furious and that young lady is heartbroken."

Lou spoke next. "Teaspoon, we just thought we could help him meet someone nice. You saw what happened at the last social. Those girls were just plain mean. Buck was so hurt. Ever since then he's completely shut down as far as meeting someone goes. He thinks he's going to be alone for the rest of his life. He deserves better."

"We thought that we would write and find a nice young lady who knew everything, Teaspoon. The fact that he was half Indian and a deputy and rode with the Pony Express and about Ike. We wanted to know more about her and then we were going to tell Buck and have them meet. We never meant to hurt anyone," Rachel spoke with such a soft voice.

Teaspoon just sighed. "Well ladies, I believe you have two apologies to make. You two can talk to Buck tomorrow but there is a young lady at the hotel that was almost in tears. I'm sure by now she is."

Danny sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. Her emerald eyes were now bloodshot red. How could she have been such a fool? She had prepared for every possible scenario except what happened. He didn't even know who she was.

"Get a grip, Danny." She told herself. "It's still a nice town, a new start. You're going to get a job and be yourself." She straightened up and wiped her eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Two women stood facing Danny. The first one had wavy, reddish blonde hair tied in a loose bun. She wore a plain white flowing blouse and a navy blue skirt that showed off her lovely figure. She introduced herself as Rachel Hunter, Teaspoon's wife.

The next woman was more petite but just as lovely. Long brown hair complemented her brown eyes. She was wearing a beautiful white blouse but instead of having a skirt on, she was wearing britches. She held a brown hat in her hand. She introduced herself. "I'm Lou, Louise McCloud. I'm Kid's wife."

"Lou? You're Lou?" Danny asked, not sure whether to be mad or more confused.

When she heard the men mention Lou's name, she assumed it was a young boy who had played a cruel joke. But now, here was this gentle woman standing before her. Rachel spoke, "We both owe you an apology. We put the ad in the paper and we are the ones who wrote the letter."

"You two, but why?" The hurt was evident in her questions.

"You have to understand, we've known Buck for the past six years. He's closer to us than a friend. He rode with me in the Pony Express. He's like my brother." Lou was so passionate, Danny couldn't help but listen. "As long as I've known him, he's had to fight for everything he's got. He's been cursed at, spit on, called names. His best friend shot and killed in front of him. But I think the worst thing, is that he's given up on finding someone special. It's a hard life out here. The women out here take one look and see an Indian. I see a handsome man who deserves happiness. I, we figured that we could put an ad in the paper and find someone real nice. We were gonna tell him. We just weren't expecting you to come out here this quick. It was just one letter."

Danny thought for a moment. "Was anything in the letter real? I fell in love with the person who wrote it."

"Everything in the letter was real. In a way, Buck did write it. He's talked to both me and Rachel and we just put down his feelings and words, without his knowledge of course. The letter is the Buck we know, the one that we see."

"He probably hates me now. I should've never come." Rachel took Danny's hand and gently spoke.

"No, he doesn't hate you. I think right now he's more upset with me and Lou. He doesn't know you yet so this was a shock. Danielle, what about your letter? Did you tell us the truth? I know we probably don't have the right to ask but the letter you wrote to him responding to his ad, it was very powerful. Was it true?"

"Yes," she said softly, tears swelling up. "I thought I had truly found someone who understood me. That's why I didn't want to waste another letter. I just wanted to be with him, crazy, huh?"

Lou spoke next, "That's beautiful. Danny, please don't leave. Buck doesn't know you yet but maybe this will be better. No letters. He'll get to know you. I haven't had a chance to say anything yet, but you're prettier than me or Rachel ever imagined. If you're willing to stay, we'll help you win him over. I know Buck. We just have to give him some time."

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"Definitely!" Both women replied. "Ok, but I have to honest." Both women looked at each other a bit nervous now. "I don't like to wear dresses. I'll wear one when I need to, but I love to feel comfortable. And I really want to get myself a horse. And now that I'm staying I need to get myself a small place. And one more thing, I need you both to promise me. He is not to see the letter I wrote. If I'm gonna win him over, it's got to be on my terms." Both Lou and Rachel started chuckling.

"Buck, you don't stand a chance." Lou said to no one in particular.

All three women talked for what seemed like hours. She had just made two of the best friends in her life. Suddenly, she didn't feel so alone anymore. This was gonna be a new start.

**Chapter 3**

Buck sat at the table in his house with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was furious. How could they? The things that were in that letter, they were his personal feelings. He had only told them to Lou and Rachel. He felt embarrassed, betrayed, hurt. He loved the two women dearly but they had gone too far. He went on up to bed. He decided he would try and talk to them tomorrow. He couldn't let them see the pain he felt. He had already told them too much and now everyone knew, including a complete stranger.

Lou and Rachel rode up early the next morning. Rachel carried her delicious chocolate cake, a small token of apology. Both women were in their Sunday's best. They knew this was not going to be easy.

It had been a long night for both women. Kid and Teaspoon were both still steaming mad. Teaspoon gave Rachel the letter to give to Buck. "These are his thoughts, Rachel. They weren't meant for everyone to see."

"I know, but she is wonderful. If we can get him to see that, they'll both be so happy."

"Rachel, stay out of it. You two have caused enough trouble. No good is gonna come of you two meddling."

"Ok Teaspoon." She said with silent grin. Teaspoon knew that look but there was nothing else he could say.

Kid was just as mad. "Lou, he trusted you. You and Rachel."

"I know, Kid. But you've seen the hurt in eyes every time one of the townsfolk takes a jab at him. It ain't right. He deserves to be happy just like the rest of them."

"Lou, I saw his eyes yesterday. It was the same pain except it was worse. It was caused by the two people he trusted with his feelings." Lou hung her head. They'd never meant to cause him any sadness. They had to make it right.

Buck heard the buckboard as it pulled up. He took a deep breath and opened the front door. He was still angry and he didn't know what he was going to say to them.

Rachel stepped down from the buckboard and Lou came around from the other side carrying the cake. Rachel spoke first. "Buck, we owe you an apology and an explanation." Buck looked at the two women. Lou could see the look of hurt in his eyes now. Kid was right. They had hurt him worse than anyone in town had ever done. He motioned for them to come inside.

After everyone had sat down, Rachel handed Buck the letter, the letter that had felt like a punch to his inside the day before. "Buck, we never meant to betray your trust. That was the last thing we ever wanted. We both love you so dearly that to see you close your heart to even the possibility of love was more than either one of us could bear."

Lou spoke next. "Her name is Danielle Stuart, Danny for short. She responded to the ad that we placed. Her letter was so touching and honest that, well, we fell in love with her right away. We wrote the letter to see how she would respond. We never expected her to come to town this quick."

"You didn't expect her to…what did you expect her to do, Lou? What did you expect me to do? Were either one of you gonna tell me about this?" the anger rising in his voice.

"Buck, we were gonna tell you." Rachel said. "We wanted to know a little bit more about her before we told you. Buck she came here to see you, to meet you. She came because of that letter."

"Rachel, I know, but I don't know her. I wasn't given the choice of reading her letter. And I'm not sure that I would. I mean, come on - mail-order bride? How desperate was she that she wants to marry a man she's never met, and a half-breed at that. You two think I should be thankful that someone responded to an ad, that I never placed by the way. I'm not! She's just a pampered city girl with stories of the 'great west' in her eyes and dreams of marrying a what – an Indian!" He felt the anger pour out of him. He really didn't know this girl but all of the thoughts stirring in his head finally came to a boil. Both women listened intently.

When he was finished, Lou spoke. "Buck, she's not moving back!"

"What do you what me to do? Go up to her and say 'Hi, Danny. I'm sorry but I really like you now and I want to marry you.' It's not gonna happen!"

"Buck, she's not at all what you think. We don't want you to do anything. She didn't just come here for you. She's making a new start. She's been through a lot. I guess the only thing we can ask is to at least try and be her friend."

"We'll see Lou, but I'm not gonna make you any promises."

After a long silence Lou finally spoke, "Buck? Are we ok?"

"I'm still hurt, but I love both of you. I just need a little time."

**Chapter 4**

Danny had been in town almost a week and had just purchased a small plot of land about 7 miles outside of town. The property lay on the border of the Cross Ranch. It had a small two room house that was really run down. It didn't matter. It was just what she needed. Next she had to get a horse. Being with horses and riding had always been an escape for her. She knew the best place to buy one was from the ranch next door. "Well," she decided, "I'll have to see him sooner or later."

She knocked on the door, a little apprehensive. Buck opened the door. He wasn't expecting to see her and he instantly tensed up.

"Mr. Cross, I believe we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Danielle Stuart, Danny for short. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding the other day. I would like to start over if we can. I would like to talk to you about purchasing a horse."

Buck stood there for a moment examining the young lady who was standing before him. There was a stark difference in her. She seemed so timid and small the first time he had saw her. She had been in dress and there was a brilliant smile. Today, she was wearing britches and a dusty top. She had a fire in her eyes that looked as if she could take on the world. She was very direct and never looked away.

"Miss Stuart, I'm sorry for what happened as well. Are you staying in Rock Creek?"

"Yes. Please call me Danny. I've purchased the old Roger's place."

"The Roger's place? It's a bit run down."

"I know. It's perfect. Mr. Cross, I really do need to buy a horse though. Could you show me some of your stock?"

"Miss…um, Danny, please call me Buck. How did you get here? There's no buckboard and the Roger's place is three miles away."

"I walked."

Buck looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "You walked?"

"Sure. Why not? Besides if you show me your horses then maybe I could ride back to "My" place."

Buck couldn't help but watch her. She walked up and spoke to each one of the horses that he showed her. Suddenly she spied the horse she wanted. It was a beauty. A black colt, that stood in a corral by itself. Buck suddenly became aware of the animal she was interested in.

"Danny, he's not for sale. I got him three weeks ago and we haven't got him broke yet. To be honest with you, I not sure he can be broke. He's a spitfire."

Danny just looked on in awe. It was the horse she wanted. "I'll take him."

"Didn't you hear me? He's not for sale."

"That's the horse I want. He won't be a problem. I'll train him." Danny turned and looked straight in his eyes.

"Look, I'm not going to sell you an animal that I know will kill you! Just because you have some idea of the 'good ole west' doesn't mean that I have to oblige you."

"Excuse me, Mr. Cross, but don't you patronize me! I've been riding and training horses probably just as long as you have. I have no delusions about the 'good ole west'. I've had to deal with more in my first twenty-three years of life than most people will ever deal with in their entire lifetime. Don't you dare think you know me!" Danny turned around and stomped off, cursing under her breath.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!"

Buck ran to catch up with her. "Danny! You can't walk home. Please let me take you?"

"Good day Mr. Cross!" She never looked back. _"Well, that went well"_ Danny thought. She smiled knowing that Buck was watching her.

**Chapter 5**

"Teaspoon, I've never seen someone so mad since Lou threw Kid out of the house that time!"

"She didn't throw me out. I left for a while." Kid said with plea in his voice.

"She threw you out, Kid. Buck, why does it bother you? You've had to turn other buyers down before."

"I don't know Teaspoon. She was totally different than the girl that came in here. And did you know that she bought that old run down farmhouse next door to the ranch? The windows are busted out and it needs a new roof. How is she gonna fix it? And then she wants to 'try and train' a horse. It's a horse that my best hand can't even control." Buck kept rambling on and running his hand through hair. Teaspoon and Kid both smiled and let him continue. It was kinda fun watching Buck sweat a little.

Lou came in as he was still fusing. "What's up with him?" She whispered to Kid.

"Danny" he whispered back. Lou couldn't help but smile. She knew from the letter that Danny had sent there was way more to her than Buck knew. Hopefully, he'd find out in time.

"Buck, why don't you let her train the horse?" Lou asked.

"Lou! Are you crazy? My best hand is scared of that horse. She'll just hurt herself and then I'll be the one responsible."

"Buck, I think she can handle it, probably better than anyone else."

Kid saw the strong look Buck gave Lou and spoke up trying to change the subject. "Lou, why are you in town?"

"Oh, Danny borrowed our buckboard to get some supplies from the store. We're gonna work on her place today. Oh yeah, and Rachel said everyone was to come over tonight for dinner. No excuses. She said since the cowboys were leavin' today that things should be quiet here in town and everyone deserved a good dinner. "

Buck spoke up with aggravation in his tone, "And let me guess, Danny's gonna be there."

"Well, I assume so but it's gonna depend on how much we get done. See you guys later." Lou gave Kid a quick kiss and a wink and left bouncing across the street to the store.

Everyone watched as Lou climbed up on the buckboard with Danny who was handling the reigns.

"Did it work?" Danny asked busting with excitement.

"Oh yeah" Lou smiled almost breaking into laughter. "I've not seen him this flustered and frustrated since, well, never!"

Danny and Lou got to Rachel's early. Danny had decided to wear a simple cotton gingham dress. It was light blue and showed off the color of her hair quite well. She wore her hair in a loose ponytail pulled to the side.

Rachel had prepared a fabulous meal and the smell was intoxicating. Danny couldn't remember the last time she had dined with anyone much less had seen a table with this much food. "Do you think he'll show?" she asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled, "I think regardless of whether he shows or not, it's time that you meet the rest of our family."

Danny's heart fluttered a bit when she heard the horses outside. She was helping Lou set the table when the door opened. Teaspoon walked in first, followed by Kid. Danny tried not to look up but she could see out of the corner of her eyes that they were the only two who walked in. Kid was watching her and approached her. "He's outside taking care of the horses. He'll be in in a minute. Hi, I'm Kid. We've heard a lot about you." He softly said.

Danny smiled. "I've heard a lot about you as well. Is it that noticeable?"

"What?"

"That I was hoping he'd come."

"I think he'd be a fool for not wanting to come." Kid smiled.

Teaspoon cleared his throat and approached next. "Miss Danny, I wanted to let you know that I'm glad you've decided to stay here in Rock Creek."

As Teaspoon was speaking, Buck walked in. He was trying to not make eye contact. He knew by the tone of her voice as she walked away from him the day before that she was very unpredictable. She had even refused to call him by his first name. He didn't want a scene here.

"Buck," Danny approached him, "I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I hope that tonight will be very enjoyable and I believe if we have business to discuss it should be done at a different time."

Buck nodded, "Ok." It was all he could think of to say. She turned to go and sit at the table and he caught himself watching her. She was wearing a simple dress but it looked beautiful on her. He took a breath and had a seat across from her.

Teaspoon and Kid were full of questions. They seemed to be so interested in everything she had to say. She had already decided not to tell them everything though. Not yet. It had been easier to write about the pain than it was to speak about it.

"Where are you from?"

"I originally came from Boston."

"Boston?" Teaspoon asked.

"Yes but I haven't been there in many years. When I was very young, we moved to Virginia."

"That's where I'm from." Kid spoke up.

Danny smiled, "My father was sent there in the Army, so my mother and I moved there as well."

"Where are your parents now?" Teaspoon asked.

"They're dead. They were killed in a stagecoach robbery when my sister and I was about thirteen." Danny spoke softer now.

"You said you and your sister was thirteen? I thought it was just you and your Ma with your Pa." Teaspoon asked.

Danny nodded. "She was….adopted when she was nine. We were the same age." That was the easiest thing to tell them. They wouldn't understand. Not yet.

"What happened after that?" Kid asked. Buck was listening and watching.

Danny cleared her throat and thought. "We were sent to an orphanage. We were there for four years. It was not the best memories I have. I was already the tomboy and I didn't put up with anyone messing with my sister. She was…different." She chose her words carefully.

"Where is your sister now?" Teaspoon approached the question carefully seeing the tears in Danny's eyes.

"She was…killed in the war." Danny lowered her head. She couldn't answer anymore questions.

Rachel sensed her pain and quickly arose and told everyone to go into the front parlor for some apple pie and coffee. "Danny, would you like to help me clear the table."

Danny looked up at Rachel and smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you." She said softly.

The rest of the evening was wonderful. Everyone talked and laughed. Danny even caught Buck laughing out loud at a joke that Kid told. He had such a vibrant laugh. It was getting late and she accidently let out a yawn. Lou saw her yawn and took her queue.

"It's getting late, Rachel. We've got to get going. Everything was wonderful. Thank you." Lou had taken Kid by the hand and they were both gone before Danny and Buck could say their goodbyes.

Buck watched Danny as she walked off of the porch. It suddenly dawned on him that she didn't have a buckboard or a horse and it was way after dark. "Danny, wait!" He called out.

Danny stopped and turned around. "Yes."

"How are you getting home?"

"Walking."

"Danny, you can ride with me on Warrior. I don't think he would mind. You really don't need to be walking that far at night."

Danny thought a moment. "You don't think he would mind? Well, I think I'd better ask him just to be sure."

Buck looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "You're going to ask him? Danny, he's a horse."

Danny shook her head and a smiled. She walked up to Warrior and placed her hand on his neck. She stroked him gently and introduced herself to him. "Hello Warrior. My name is Danny, and Buck has asked me to ride with him and you home. If that is alright with you, then it is alright with me."

Buck watched Danny full of amazement. She stepped back from Warrior, gathered her dress, put her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up into the saddle. "Warrior said it was fine. Are you coming?" Danny asked.

Buck smiled and jumped up in the saddle. She sure was interesting.

**Chapter 6**

Buck tossed and turned all night. He couldn't get Danny off his mind. "I'm not going to do this. I don't like her." He kept telling himself that but still it was there.

She rode in back of him with her hands placed on her upper thighs. He could tell that she knew her way around horses. Only once did she place her hands around his waist. She left a light scent of honeysuckle on his shirt. He was still wearing it now as he tried to sleep.

He had helped her get down from Warrior and watched her go into the small framed house she called home. She was smiling, not at him or anything in particular, just smiling.

She was happy. The house was in worse shape than he remembered but yet there she was, staying there by herself and she was smiling.

Just a while before, she had been almost in tears talking about her family. He could tell there was more for her to tell. What had she wrote in her letter? Rachel and Lou wasn't going to tell him now.

And Warrior, he still didn't understand. She had to ask Warrior. What was that about? Before Buck knew it, it was morning. He hadn't slept at all but he seemed refreshed and happy, with his mind swirling full of questions.

"Buck" Teaspoon said. "Buck!"

Buck jumped not realizing that Teaspoon had been trying to get him out of his daze for the past ten minutes. "Sorry Teaspoon, I guess I was thinking about something."

"Or someone." The old man said.

"Teaspoon, when is the last time you saw that old Roger's place?"

"I don't know. It's been probably two years or more. Something botherin' you?" Teaspoon couldn't help but look at the young man with a smile.

"Nope, I was just thinking it might be neighborly to go and help Danny fix the place up a little." Buck was looking up and just talking in the air.

Teaspoon shook his head. "Son, why don't you take a couple of days off and go and do that. Kid's workin' at the ranch and its quiet here in town. I'll send Barnett out to get you two if there is any trouble." Before Teaspoon could finish Buck yelled out a "Thanks" and was gone.

"Damn" Teaspoon said, placing his hat over his eyes and leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk. "I hate it when Rachel's right."

Buck rode up to the Danny's place and looked around. It was worse than he had thought. Evening had covered the worst parts that could now be seen in full sunlight. He saw her in the back wearing the tan britches and the dusty shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had a smudge of dirt spread across her left cheek. She was sawing a board. She was so small but she knew exactly what she was doing. She was definitely a tomboy. Suddenly, Danny looked up.

"Hi Buck. Hello Warrior. What brings you two out here?"

"I thought you might need some help."

"Well, I guess I do need someone to help me on the roof. It's pretty ragged and I'd hate to be out here by myself and fall in. Have you ever roofed before?"

Buck smiled. "Only a little but I guess I can learn."

They worked all day long. It simply amazed him. She never slowed down. The only time she stopped was to fix them sandwiches for lunch. By the time he was ready to leave, the roof was fixed. They were both standing there looking up and admiring they're handiwork when he turned his head down to look at her. Her eyes were so green and the smudge of dirt somehow had grown and parts of her hair had now fallen out of the ponytail and landed on her face. She was beautiful. He went to brush one of her stray strands of hair and lifted her head to his. Parting their lips to meet, they suddenly hear someone clear their throat and startled both them to look.

"Sorry Buck, Miss Danny, but Teaspoon sent me to get you and Kid. Seems one of the cowboys got into some trouble the next town over and he wants you two to go and help them escort him to Fort Laramie."

Buck's heart was racing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok Barnett. I'll be right there." He was still holding her head ever so gently. "I'll be back in a few days." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." Danny said just as breathless.

"And then what happened?" Lou and Rachel sat mesmerized.

"And then Barnett rode up and stopped us from the kiss I knew was coming."

"What!" Both women exclaimed.

"It's ok. At least I know he's interested now. Besides, Buck being gone for a few days could be a good thing. I still want that horse. I figure I can train him while Buck's gone and maybe then he'll see how good I am with horses."

Rachel and Lou looked at each other. "Do you think that's such a good idea?" Lou asked.

"Look, he likes me but he has to see that there is more to me than a pretty little girl. I didn't hide anything in the letter but writing in a letter and proving it to him are two different things. I'm glad he didn't like me at first and I'm glad he didn't read the letter. I can see why you two wrote like you did about him or for him. I almost couldn't control myself when he looked down into my eyes." Danny sighed after she spoke.

**Chapter 7**

Between a storm, a lame horse, fever and Fort Laramie asking them to stay a couple of extra days to help with the trial, a few days had turned into three weeks. Buck couldn't wait to get back to Rock Creek. Barnett had interrupted what he had hoped was to be a special kiss. He could still see her eyes looking into his.

As they rode up to the Marshall's office to check in with Teaspoon they noticed two horses tied up out front. They recognized the palomino immediately and they were hoping they knew who the other horse belong to.

"Jimmy! Cody!" Buck and Kid said almost in unison. James Butler Hickok, 'Wild Bill' to his foes, and William F. Cody rode with their friends in the Pony Express. They weren't around as much now, and everyone enjoyed it when they came to visit.

"How are you two?" Buck asked.

"Doing good." Cody said shaking both men's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Kid asked.

"Well, we were passing through when Teaspoon asked us to stay and help for a while until you two got back. He sent me on out to help Danny with her place." Jimmy said smiling. "Buck, she sure is a spitfire. Almost took my head off with the swing of a shovel! It was all I could do to convince her that Teaspoon had sent me."

A twig of jealousy went through Buck. "So you got to meet Danny?"

"Whew and how! She's like a whirlwind. I don't think she ever slows down. It took a while but we got her place looking real nice."

"Is Danny at her place now?" Buck asked feeling a little anxious.

"Probably not" Cody said. "She hasn't stayed at her place since we got here."

Buck looked at him a bit confused. "Where has she been staying?"

"At your place or at least, outside at your place. She's been training Savior for the past three weeks." Cody said.

"Training Savior? What is Savior?" Aggravation showing in his voice.

"Her horse, you know … the black colt. Darnest thing though, it won't let anyone else get near…" Cody was still talking when Buck shot out of the office and headed to his place.

He was furious. He had told her not to go near that horse. How dare her. What was she thinking? He was lost in his own thoughts as he rode up to the ranch. He instantly noticed that the horse was missing. He jumped off of Warrior and ran up to Charlie, his head wrangler. "Where is the black horse?"

"Miss Danny took him for a walk." Charlie said looking a bit confused.

"What! Which way did they go?"

"Towards the creek."

Buck took off in a run. He was about a mile when he realized that he wasn't even on a horse. He came up to the trees surrounding the creek. He heard her speaking as he was approaching. He stopped short. There she was sitting on a giant rock next to the creek with her feet dangling in. Next to her was the black colt with a rope as a makeshift bridle and a saddle blanket on top of the graceful animal. The animal was drinking from the creek and was letting her stroke his mane as she was talking to him.

Danny heard Buck coming but didn't let on that she knew he was there. She had missed seeing him but had taken the opportunity to get to know the beautiful horse that she wanted. Savior was only a couple of days away from allowing her to ride him. Now that Buck was back, she hoped he would give her the chance.

"Buck, your back," she said softly.

"Danny, I thought I told you not go near that horse." Buck watched the tone of his voice so as not to startle the animal.

"Yes, you did. But I knew this was the only way to get you to see that I know about horses. Buck, I need a job. I'd like to work here on the ranch but I didn't want you to see me as just a pretty little girl who would be a good cook in the kitchen. I can work, with the horses."

Buck thought for a moment. "Can I sit here with you for a while?"

"I'd like that." Danny said directing him to a spot next to her.

Buck spoke up looking straight ahead, "Danny, Cody said that you've been staying outside at my place. What did he mean?"

"I would sleep on the ground outside of the corral next to Savior. I slept there for the first week. The second week, I moved inside the corral. He's just started letting me put the blanket on his back and letting me walk with him to the creek. Next, I'll put him in the creek up to his back and get on him to ride."

Buck thought again, "Danny, how did you learn to do that? That's and old Indian trick. Most white people don't know how to do that."

Danny took a deep breath, "My sister, my adopted sister, she was full blooded Cheyenne."

Buck thought for a moment."Your family adopted a daughter who was Cheyenne. Why?"

"I told you my father was in the Army. He was a major and when I was nine, he was sent out to try and rescue some white captives. When they got to the village, my father noticed that there weren't any white captives at all. Only a few men and the rest were women and children. He told his men to wait. He was going back to talk to his superiors. There had to be a mistake." She looked straight ahead.

"He heard the first shots and turned and went back. It was too late. It was a massacre. He jumped off of his horse and dropped to his knees. Everyone in the village was dead. He heard a faint cry and ran to a woman who was curled up. He moved her body and found White Rose. Her mother had saved her. He picked her up and carried her home. The very next day he resigned."

"My father loved her just as dear as he loved me. We welcomed her into our home. She was so small and scared. I stayed with her every night and never left her side. She taught me to speak Cheyenne and I taught her to speak English. We were inseparable. She was closer to me than a friend. She was my sister."

"This was in the letter, wasn't it?" Buck asked. "That's why Rachel and Lou sent you a letter back."

"It was in the letter."She said softly. "Buck, I'm tired. Can we go back now?"

Buck looked at her now. She had tears in her eyes. He knew he shouldn't push but he had to know. "What else was in the letter? What happened?"

"Not now. Please, Buck. Not now. I'll tell you more tomorrow."

He stood up and without a word took her hand in his. As she walked, Buck noticed Savior. He raised his head and followed her back. Buck was amazed at this woman. "Danny, do you want Savior to go home with you or stay here on the ranch?"

Danny looked up at Buck. "What?"

"Danny, he's your horse. I only ask that you let me be with you when you try to ride him. I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to be there to help."

A slow smile came on her face and Buck couldn't resist. He'd waited three weeks to be back with her and finish the kiss they had started. He looked down and lifted her head. Parting his lips, he kissed her. He placed his other hand on the small of her back, drawing her closer to him. They stood there together, kissing for a moment when suddenly they heard someone clearing his throat.

"WHAT!" Buck said breathless as he placed his forehead resting on Danny's.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but the way you took out of Teaspoon's office, you kinda had us all worried. I guess we were worried for nothing, huh." Jimmy said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Jimmy," Buck said looking straight at Danny.

"You're welcome. Rachel said she's having dinner and you know how she gets if you're not there on time. Not to mention Cody's already headed over there. You two comin' or do I need to make excuses?"

"We're coming. Jimmy." Danny said still looking at Buck. "Buck, can I double with you on Warrior? I don't think he would mind. We have this understanding. And I don't think Savior is ready just yet? I'd like for him to stay here, at least for a while."

Buck took Danny to her house so she could change for dinner. It was the first time he had seen the house since Jimmy and Cody had helped to get it fixed. It had totally changed. It was painted white with blue shutters and flower pots placed under new windows. He could see curtains hanging and he knew that Rachel had made them for Danny. She stepped out of the house wearing a simple pink top with a split skirt. Danny noticed him staring at her and quickly looked down to see if everything was in place.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Nothing, I just missed seeing you. You look lovely." Buck said.

Danny shook her head and smiled. "Just help me up, please."

**Chapter 8**

As soon as they got there, both women hurried Danny into the kitchen wanting to know every detail. She told them that it had gone much better than she had expected. She knew that Buck actually took notice of the way she handled Savior and was surprised when he gave her the horse. She told them that she had told Buck a little about her sister and she could tell that he now wanted to know more. And that kiss….heaven. They were all still laughing when Cody yelled, "I'm starving!"

Dinner was wonderful. Rachel had made fried chicken, biscuits, fresh cut green beans and for dessert, peach cobbler. Danny was a good cook but Rachel was fantastic. Danny laughed so hard at Jimmy and Cody fighting over the last piece of cobbler and watching their faces when Teaspoon took it away from both of them was priceless.

They all stepped into the parlor, and Lou spoke up.

"We're glad everyone is here. I had to wait until Kid got back but now we can tell you all. I'm expecting. I'm about three months now."

Kid looked on with a smile so wide; everyone thought he was going to bust. Everyone exploded into congratulations and hugs. Danny watched this makeshift family and was happy for them, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad thinking about the loss of her own family.

Danny sat outside in the dark looking up at the clear sky. Buck had brought her home and she knew he wanted to stay a while but politely told him she was tired and would see him tomorrow morning. She felt like she needed a little time to herself. Tomorrow she would expose more of herself, more of her "letter" to him. She still wasn't sure how he would handle the rest of her story. She wished now that she still had the letter that she thought was from Buck. She had memorized every word and it brought her such comfort. _"Why was it easier to write than to tell him everything face to face?" _She went inside and tried to rest.

"You met Ike in the orphanage?"

The question took Buck by surprise. They were sitting by the creek with Savior and Warrior both nearby.

"Yes, when we were both thirteen." He answered.

"Was it easy for you, either of you?" Danny was looking straight ahead into the running water.

Buck turned to her now, "Danny, Rachel and Lou wrote about Ike and me in the letter. Why are you asking?"

"Because, 'they' wrote to me, you didn't. I'm telling you about me, about my letter. I want you to tell me about you. Buck, I think one of the reasons they tried to pair us up was because our lives were so similar. After my parents died, we were sent to an orphanage. The way they treated Rose, it was heartbreaking. I was fighting everyday to protect her."

"That's how Ike and I became friends. He was mute and I was the Indian. Some kids were beating up on me and Ike jumped in. He always felt like he had to protect me. I felt the same way about him."

Danny stayed silent for a moment. Speaking slowing she began. "They raped her."

"What!" Buck asked.

"We had been there for three years. The kids were always picking on her and then picking on me for protecting her. One day some of the older boys caught us by the creek by ourselves. I fought them but I slipped and fell. It knocked me out. When I came to, Rose was in the creek. Her dress was tore and she was bleeding. The nuns weren't too sympathetic. They simply told us that since I refused to wear dresses and since Rose was an Indian that we should just accept that it was going to happen. We left a week later."

Buck sat there feeling guilty. What was it that he had said to Lou? _"She's just a pampered city girl…" _His voice echoed in his head now. The pain in her voice made him want to hold her close, to protect her.

"How did you two survive?" not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"We took odd jobs. Rose got some work washing and cooking and I worked with the horses. Sometimes, we even took a couple of jobs as saloon girls, just until we were twenty. My parents were wealthy and my father had set up a trust fund for the both of us. We couldn't touch it until then. Things should've been a little bit easier, but then the war broke out." Tears were falling down her cheek.

Suddenly, Savior was right beside them. He lowered his head and parted the couple. Danny let out a small chuckle and Buck looked at her. She stood up and stroked the animal's mane, smiling again. He couldn't help but think that Danny didn't just choose her horse, Savior chose her too.

Walking back to the ranch, Buck looked at Danny. "It's time."

"What?" Danny asked looking at him a little confused.

"For you to ride Savior. He's ready. He senses your happiness and your sadness. Danny, he's ready to trust you because you trust him."

Danny smiled. "I know. I'd like to try tomorrow. Will you come with us?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Buck wanted to kiss her but she was still so vulnerable.

At that particular moment he could see the small, delicate person that first walked into the Marshall's office. He could tell that the day had drained her both physically and emotionally. He treasured their walk back. He smelled the air and again caught a hint of honeysuckle.

"Marshall Hunter?"

The man walked into the Marshall's office. Teaspoon instantly took a dislike to the harsh man. He stood six foot four, with dark straight hair and he had a scar on his neck. He wore a black suit that was dusty, with gold tips on his boots. He eyes were as cold as ice and he had an air of arrogance that seemed to make Teaspoon's stomach churn. But what caught Teaspoon's attention more than anything was the way he carried his gun belt. And on the right side under his jacket, Teaspoon spied something else. It was a sheriff's badge.

"How can I help you?" Teaspoon asked cautiously as he leaned back on his chair.

Jimmy walked up to the Marshall's office but noticing the man inside, stayed outside to listen, one hand on his pistol just in case it was needed.

"My name is Sheriff Thomas Stern. I understand that Danielle Stuart lives here in Rock Creek." The man spoke with such a roughness that had Teaspoon choosing his answer carefully.

"Yes, what business do you have with Miss Stuart?"

"I have a warrant here for her arrest."

Teaspoon sat up. "What's the charge?"

"Murder"

**Chapter 9**

Buck had gotten up early that morning and picked out a saddle for Danny to use. It was light and small, perfect for her frame. It had the most delicate carvings along the edge. Buck smiled as he thought about her riding. He couldn't wait to go and he hoped that Savior would be favorable as well.

Danny came bouncing up. "Are you ready?"

"I think you'd better ask Savior more than me."

"You're right" she said as she walked up to Savior. "Good morning, Savior. We're going to go riding today. Do you trust me as much as I trust you?"

The horse bent his head down so that she could stroke his neck. Danny and Buck placed the saddle on Savior's back and walked him and Warrior to the clearing next to the creek. They walked up a ways to where the water was waist deep on Buck. It was slightly higher than that on Danny. Buck knew he would have to be there if she fell off.

She slowly led Savior into the water and climbed on. Savior let out a sound that let her and Buck both aware that he was still unsure. Danny laid her head on his mane and Savior seemed to understand. He wasn't fighting her. She kicked his side just enough to make him walk out of the water. Once they reached the edge, he took off into a full run.

Buck ran and jumped onto Warrior and was quick on their trail. The horses and riders were as one and were running as though no one else existed. It was wonderful.

"I think you'd better explain?" Teaspoon said as he was examining the document the sheriff had handed him.

"What's to explain? She murdered my deputy. Slit his throat. That no good…"

"Alright there!" Teaspoon said cutting him off. "I need some time to check on this."

"Time? It's already taken me six months to get a judge to sign off on that warrant and another three months to find her. If you know where she's at, you're obligated to bring her in. And then I can watch her hang." Sheriff Stern said with hatred.

"If you've waited nine months then a couple more days ain't gonna hurt you none. Now you're welcome to stay, but this here is still my town and I'll be the one to bring her in."

Sheriff Stern started to walk out but turned back one more time. "You can bring her in or I'll find her and hang her myself."

Jimmy came in. "Trouble Teaspoon?" He was still watching the man as he stomped off towards the saloon.

"Maybe. Jimmy, I need you to go and bring in Danny. I got a warrant for her arrest."

"What? Teaspoon….a warrant for what?" Jimmy said turning around to look at the seasoned lawman.

"The sheriff there says it's for murder. Is Cody still in town?"

"Yeah. He was gettin' ready to leave."

"Tell him to hang on. I need him to do some checkin' for me and then ride on out to Buck's and pick up Danny. Here's about the safest place for her until we figure this out. Somethin' about this just don't sit well with me." Teaspoon shook his head.

Buck and Danny rode until both the horses and riders were exhausted. They went back to the clearing by the creek, where Danny had set up a picnic. She had brought the food early that morning figuring what ever happened they would need a good lunch.

While they ate they talked. Neither one of them spoke about their pasts, both of them seemingly enthralled in the conversation about their future dreams. Laughter filled the air and both Buck and Danny relaxed. It was the happiest either one of them had been in years. Buck was raised up and lying on his side on the blanket with his head resting on his hand. Danny was sitting on the edge looking watching as the water passed by.

Her blouse was opened slightly, enough that Buck could see a scar. It was faint on her left side right at the collar bone. Usually a dress or even the blouse would hide it.

"Danny, how did you get that scar?" he asked curiously.

She sat up straight, closing the view of her blouse. Avoiding his eyes, she responded "Buck it's such a nice day. Can we talk about it later?"

He sat up and faced her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

He leaned in close, taking her cheek in his right hand bringing her close. Too close. His breath met hers and finally their lips touched. She stiffened her body as he drew her closer for a deeper kiss.

"Buck!" Jimmy yelled as he walked up.

"You have got to be kidding me! What?" Buck said breaking away.

"Look I'm really sorry but Teaspoon wants me to bring Danny in."

"Can't he see her later?" the frustration setting in.

"I didn't say he wanted to see her, I said he wants me to bring her in. Danny, he has a warrant for your arrest." Jimmy said looking ashamed. He knew he had interrupted a very private moment.

Buck looked at Danny. "There has to be a mistake, Jimmy."

Danny's eyes swelled with tears. "Oh, no!" she said as she looked away.

"That's what Teaspoon's hoping for but the safest place for her right now is at the jail. Danny, do you know what all this is about? There's a Sheriff Stern in town raising a ruckus saying you killed his deputy."

Danny couldn't look at either one of them. It was all she could do to not cry. "I did" was all she could say.

Buck looked at her with confusion on his face. _'Who was this person?'_ he thought. "Danny, what do you mean you killed him? You're wanted?"

The more he thought about her being wanted, the more he began to question her. He stood up quickly dusting himself off and pacing. "Why didn't you tell us you were wanted?" His voice was rising in the anger of not knowing.

Maybe this answered the one question he still had about her – _'Why did she want to marry someone after only reading one letter? A man she didn't even know. This was just a way to hide. Did she ever love me? Did she make up all_ of _the stories?'_ Buck's mind was racing. He couldn't think.

Danny was standing now and watching Buck pacing. He didn't even realize that he was talking out loud exposing all of his questions for both Danny and Jimmy to hear.

Her heart was racing. This wasn't happening. "Buck, please, I killed him but that's not the reason that I wanted to be your bride. I wasn't running. I never lied to you!" She was crying and pleading with him but he wouldn't even look at her.

He paced back and forth and was running his hand through his hair.

"I'm such a fool. I should've never…." Buck didn't finish his sentence. He went and jumped on Warrior and took off.

She dropped to her knees. '_I can't do this anymore.'_ She thought.

An arm went around her shoulder. "Danny, he's stubborn but it'll be ok." Jimmy raised her to her feet. She mounted Savior and rode with Jimmy into town.

"Teaspoon let her out!" Rachel was furious.

"Now love, you know I can't. This is the safest place for her right now. Do you know what this is all about?" Teaspoon asked his wife.

Rachel looked in the cell. Danny was balled up, lying on the cot and facing the wall. She was so small that Rachel's heart was breaking. Danny hadn't said a word since Buck rode off. She wouldn't talk to Jimmy or Teaspoon. Rachel rubbed her temple in thought.

"Does Lou know yet?" she asked her husband.

"Jimmy rode out to get her and Kid a little while ago. Rachel, what is going on?" Teaspoon asked as tenderly as he could.

"Fine, I'm going home to change. Tell Lou I'll be back in a while. Don't let anyone go near Danny until I get back." Rachel said.

Teaspoon had lived with Rachel long enough to know when to stand out of her way.

Lou and Rachel both showed up at the jail at the same time and both in their riding gear. Other than a little morning sickness, the pregnancy had not stopped Lou at all.

"Now where do you two think you're going?" Kid could tell they were both up to something.

"We've got to find Buck. Teaspoon, how much time do we got until the judge comes to town?" Lou asked.

"I've sent word for the territorial judge. He should be here in four days. I've got Cody doing a little investigating. Ladies, what is going on?" Teaspoon asked with such urgency that Rachel gave her husband a soft kiss.

"Don't worry, Teaspoon. It'll be ok. Keep her safe please. Don't let that sheriff near her." She said almost in a whisper directly to him.

"We'll be back in a couple of days." Rachel told the boys.

"Lou?" Kid called her name.

"I'll be ok. Do what Rachel said. I love you. Bye." And off the two rode.

**Chapter 10**

Buck sat staring out at the landscape. He felt like such a fool. _'All she had to do was to get me to marry her and then with a new name, new town.' _It still didn't make any sense, if she loved him, why didn't she tell him.

Suddenly he could hear two riders coming. He looked up and saw Rachel and Lou. He was a day's ride from Rock Creek.

"I don't want to talk right now." He called out as they were approaching.

"We're not asking you to talk." Lou answered as she jumped down off of her horse.

"How did you two find me?"

"Please Buck, you've always confided in both me and Lou. We've know about this place for years." Rachel said.

Buck ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't slept the whole night and he hadn't eaten anything since the picnic the day before. He looked exhausted.

"Buck, we don't want to talk. We want you to read this." Lou handed him the letter.

"What's this?" Buck asked looking at the worn paper.

"That's the letter that Danny wrote to you. The one that made us want to write back. Buck, she made us promise not to show you. She wanted to tell you everything in her own way. Right now it's more important that you read it. All of it." Rachel was insistent. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Buck turned and took a couple of steps, opening the carefully folded paper and began to read. The more he read, the tighter he held the letter. Suddenly, he sat down on the ground again looking at the landscape. He closed his eyes and took a breath. Tears swelled and he didn't know whether to scream or cry.

Rachel sat down next to him. "She's been through a lot but she never lied to you. How can you tell someone what's in that letter when you meet them face-to-face? Especially, when you find out that the person you wrote it to, had never read it and didn't know who you were."

"Where is she?" Buck asked.

"She's in jail. The judge will be there in a couple of days." Lou said.

All three mounted their horses to head out.

"Cody, what did you find out?" Teaspoon asked as the rider rode in and jumped off his horse.

Cody ran to the water bucket and grabbed a big gulp. The cool water tasted good but he would have to wait to get another drink. "A lot!" He said breathless.

At the same time Rachel, Lou and Buck rode into town. Buck jumped off Warrior and ran into the jailhouse.

Cody, Teaspoon, Lou and Rachel stayed outside. Kid and Jimmy joined them as soon as Buck came inside the jailhouse and ordered them out.

Buck took the key to the cell and opened the door. He went to the cot and raised Danny to sit up. "Danny, I know what happened."

"What? How?" It was the first time she had spoken. She looked so small and defeated.

"This," he said holding up the letter.

She put her head in her hands. Buck pulled them down and turned her head to face him. "Danny, I know what happened but I want you to tell me."

Danny looked at Buck and began. "We traveled to Atlanta. We had just got our inheritance so things should've been a little easier. Rose met the most wonderful guy. Captain John Edwards. He was so kind and he loved her. I envied them. He dotted on her every whim. She was so happy. They were married for six months and she found out she was pregnant. She glowed."

Danny looked away. "Then the war started. John told us to get out of Atlanta. He knew there was going to be trouble. We didn't get out fast enough. We watched it burn. We were racing with the buckboard so hard to get out. I beat the horses half to death to make them go faster. John was following us on his horse. We heard a shot and looked back. He was dead."

"We traveled for days, weeks until we were safe. At least we thought we were safe. We made as far as Kentucky. We entered a small town. Sheriff Stern and his deputy ran the town. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. The deputy claimed I stole our horses. 'That's a hangin' offense round here Ma'am.' He said it with a smile that sent chills up my spine. 'Maybe we can work somethin' out.' He looked at Rose and I knew what he wanted. I attacked him. The sheriff found us and grabbed me off of the deputy. He held me back by the hair. The deputy had a knife and cut me. The sheriff threw me to the ground and knocked me out. When I came to, Rose lay there, dead. Her, and the baby she was carrying. They had stabbed her when they were through."

"I'm sorry Buck, but I didn't think twice. I found the deputy and the sheriff. I slit their throats. I thought I had killed both of them. I didn't know he was still alive. I didn't know there was a warrant out for me. I thought it was over. I wanted a new life, a new beginning."

Buck took her in his arms and held her tight. She melted into his arms. He knew everything. He understood everything. He knew that feeling, that feeling of revenge. He had done the same, killing the man who had taken Ike's life, never regretting and never looking back.

"Cody what did you find out?" Teaspoon asked.

"That so called sheriff, Teaspoon, they took his badge away two years ago. There ain't no warrant out for Danny. The judge that Stern says signed those papers died the week before they were signed. The Corporal I talked to said they've been looking for Stern for a year. Seems he's been wanted for rape, murder and extortion. He's been out to get Danny because according to him, she slit both him and his deputy's throat. Can you imagine somebody as tiny as Danny taking out somebody like that? He's crazy Teaspoon."

Buck led Danny out of the cell door and took her outside. With everyone standing there, Buck looks at Teaspoon, "I'm taking her home."

"You wait a minute there you damn Injun!" Stern came out of the saloon. "Marshall, you arrest that…"

"The only one I'm arresting around here is you!" Teaspoon said with venom.

"If you won't arrest her, then I'll have to take care of her myself!" Stern yelled as he reached for his gun.

Shots rang out. Stern dropped to his knees and fell on to the ground face first. Everyone immediately looks at Jimmy but his gun is still in its holster. The looks go to Buck. He's holding Danny with his left arm; her head buried in his shoulder and in his right hand is a smoking gun. His eyes are staring at the downed man and his aim straight, no smile on his face. It's the first time he's ever beat Jimmy to the draw but this was his love, his family.

"It's over. Let's go home." Buck says to Danny.

**Chapter 11**

It had been two days since Danny had seen Buck. He had brought her back to her small house and laid her down in the bed. He told her to rest and that he would see her in a couple of days. He gave no explanation and left.

She had finally gotten out of bed, made herself a light meal, cleaned herself up and was getting ready to go to, to where? No one had come by to see her. She didn't know how much anyone else knew. She didn't know what to expect. Rachel and Lou knew but what about everyone else. She sat there at the table thinking.

Suddenly, a knock at the door shook her out of the thoughts.

"Miss Stuart?" the young man at her door asked. He looked to be no more that twelve or thirteen.

"Yes"

"I have a letter for you. Special delivery."

Danny took the envelope from the young man. "Thank you."

Danny closed the door behind her. She looked down at the envelope and sat down at the table. Slowly opening the envelope, she noticed there was no return address, only her name wrote on the front. She carefully unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Miss Danielle Stuart,_

_It is with great pleasure that I am responding to your letter. I __read__ every word. Please let me introduce myself. My name is Running Buck Cross, Buck for short. I'm a deputy in Rock Creek, Nebraska and I own a horse ranch. It's a beautiful town with very special people. I'm not bragging but I'm very proud of my ranch. Being half-Kiowa has helped me purchase some of the best horses around._

_I grew up with my mother and my half-brother until a tragedy took my mother's life and I left the tribe. I lived in an orphanage and met my best friend Ike. I think in some ways he was closer to me than a brother. _

_When we left the orphanage, we both took jobs with the Pony Express. We had great adventures and met the people who would be called our family. Sadly, Ike was killed. I must confess. I killed the man who killed my brother. I have no regrets._

_I'm telling you this because I want you to know everything. You see Miss Stuart, I've never been lucky at finding the right person. I need someone that understands the pain I've experienced._

_Rock Creek is beautiful but can be a very hard place to live. I need someone who is not afraid to work beside me, who loves horses, and who is full of fire but gentle to touch._

_I don't have much to offer. I do hope to acquire a small quaint cottage bordering the ranch. It's in a secluded place and perfect for a small get away._

_Miss Danielle Stuart, I do hope you find me as interesting as I find you. I love you. Will you be my bride?_

_Mr. Buck Cross_

Danielle heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. This wasn't from Rachel or Lou. This was from him. It was his thoughts, his words. "I have to find him."

She ran outside to find Savior. She stopped in her tracks. There was Savior. His bridle was decorated with roses. Her yellow dress, the one she was wearing when she met him, was draped over his saddle with a note attached.

_If you love me, put on the dress and meet me at the creek._

Danny took the dress and noticed it had been altered. It now was a split skirt so she could wear it while riding on Savior. She quickly changed and got on Savior.

She arrived at the tree row and entered the clearing. She could see the creek bed. That's when she saw everyone there. Jimmy, Cody, and Kid were standing on the right side. Lou and Rachel were standing on the left and Teaspoon was in the middle holding the Bible.

That's when she saw him. Standing there in a black suit, white shirt, with his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had a crooked smile and was holding a bouquet of roses and honeysuckle. She walked up to him and he handed her the flowers.

"Marry me, today, right now, no more waiting." Buck looked in her eyes.

Danny smiled. She was a 'mail-order' bride and couldn't be happier.

The End

Page | 28


End file.
